Marvins Happy Day
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Marvin is feeling happy for a change. How long will it last?


Marvin's Happy Day

_This is just a one shot that I thought up- what if Marvin was happy for once, how would the others react? And how soon would it be spoilt?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvin or any of the Hitchiker's gang, unfortunately- that just made me feel very depressed…_

Marvin was unusually happy. Eddie the blasted shipboard computer had been removed from the _Heart of Gold _and the weather on the small planet was horrible, boosting his good mood in seeing everybody else miserable. All except the earthling Arthur Dent. No matter what you said or did to him he was still overjoyed in seeing his insignificant little home planet. Marvin followed behind the others thinking as much as a robot could about the feeling. Ever since Sirius Cybernetics Corporation made robots with GPP (Genuine People Personalities) they had always stuck to their given emotion.

Except for now. Marvin didn't feel depressed as usual and he was even slightly enjoying the company of the others around him though he wouldn't admit it. Zaphod Beetlebrox the president of the galaxy was strutting ahead as cocky as ever. Ford Prefect (from a small planet somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse) was following close behind holding a towel in one hand and his old version of _The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy _in the other. Tricia McMillan (better known as Trillian) was following him slightly dazed in being on her planet again. Nobody truly understood how it had come back from being blown up by the Vogons but neither Arthur nor Trillian cared, it was their home after all.

"I'd like to say that I am feeling very happy," said Marvin in the same monotone he always spoke in. Trillian turned to face the happy robot.

"We know Marvin but that is just life," she said, not actually hearing his words, assuming he had said that he was feeling depressed.

"Life…"

"Don't talk to me about life," finished Trillian imitating his droning voice.

"No, I was going to say: Life isn't it great? But you seemed to misinterpret my mood, which today is happy," he said in an almost joyful monotone. Trillian stopped and stared at Marvin an astounded look on her face.

"You're happy?" she asked. Marvin sighed in an almost blissfully sounding way.

"Yes I am earthling," he said then he tried to mimic Eddie's voice, "Hi there! I, Marvin the robot am feeling happy!" he said sounding genuinely happy for a change instead of sarcastically. This made the others turn round and look at the ecstatic robot.

"I didn't think those two words belonged in the same sentence," said Ford, Zaphod yawned bored of the planet already.

"Well just don't bother me," he said continuing to walk. Arthur was still staring at the previously depressed robot in front of him.

"Marvin. Happy?" he asked. Marvin sighed again.

"Why do Humans always state the obvious?" he asked. Soon he was singing and saying disturbingly happy things to passersby. Arthur, Ford and Trillian soon got sick of his happy way and tried to ignore him by talking loudly over him. But that just made him happier which made the three more exasperated.

"Marvin!" yelled Ford "we preferred you being depressed," he shouted. Marvin turned his mechanical head to face him.

"That's so nice of you, pleased to make you happy," he said. The four travellers made aggravated noises trying to ignore the robot. Arthur feeling more depressed by the minute specially when Marvin started singing 'Always look on the Bright Side of Life'. Then it started to hail. The four depressed friends trudged along while Marvin sung. Arthur couldnt help thinking that if Marvin could skip he would be.

Finally they got to their destination- Arthurs old house. Arthur having not lost his enthusiasm on being back home bounded up to the front gate and opened it. He ran inside not thinking about anything except getting himself a cup of well earned tea. The others followed him in happy at the thought to be inside in the horrible weather. Marvin was as happy as ever. Arthur sat down with his tea drinking in silence.

When he had finished his cup he grinned at the others making Marvin feel suddenly annoyed that the earthman was happy because Marvin was enjoying their discomfort. Then Marvin thought that it was pointless to be happy because you were going to die anyway except for him who would live until he broke down (When he was three times older than the universe) which meant that he had a long, boring, depressing life that wasn't really like life. He thought these thoughts feeling the similar emotion of depression settle over him again.

"I'd just like to say that I am feeling very depressed…"

_What did you think? Please review and maybe I'll write more. It depends whether you like it or not so to tell me press the pretty little green button below. _


End file.
